batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Buddies
Italian Buddies is the eighth episode of the third season of NBC's The Batman . It first aired on February 7, 2011. It is the thirty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Sarah appoints a new Assistant Mayor after the previous was revealed to be corrupt. She begins to make Gotham a cleaner place until Maroni has the newest assistant mayor assassinated, sending Gotham into a frenzy. Meanwhile, Gordon gets into a feud with his children after learning Barbra has had sex with Dick several times. Maggie and Ryder investigate a murder that turns out to be emotional for Ryder. And, Bruce learns that Vicki has returned to Gotham and tries to find a way to win her back, while also breaking up with Silver. Plot At the Gotham City Hall, Sarah fires Wallace Keith and disgraces him, by revealing the corruption involved with him, including sexual assault, murder, and theft. Wallace is escorted to his new occupation as Arkham Prisoner Advisor. Sarah appoints Geoff Tyler as the new assistant mayor. In a building across the street, a man whose face is not shown angrily talks about his death. At the GCPD, Maggie and Ryder enter the building. They talk about possibly having kids. Maggie does not want to at the time while Ryder is enthusiastic about the idea. Basil assigns the two to investigate a murder downtown. The two walk out to investigate. At the crime scene, Maggie and Ryder learn that the victim was stabbed several times before being dumped into a garbage bin. However, Maggie learns that the man died from a gunshot. Ryder learns the identity of the man is brought to tears. Maggie asks him if he knows him. Ryder reveals that the man that died, Jamie Wolff, was his ex-boyfriend from college. Maggie is surprised but tries to comfort him. Ryder leaves the scene. At the Gordon apartment, Gordon talks to Barbara about her future. She asks him what he means and he asks her if she and Dick have ever thought about a family after high school and unsubtly mentions sex. Barbara tries to act like she and Dick have not had sex before but Gordon realizes this and Barbara reveals that they have had sex "4 or 5, maybe 6 times". Gordon is mad until James comes home and reveals he and the girl from last episode are dating. Gordon is scared that James will follow Barbara but James makes it worse by revealing he knew Barbara and Dick were having sex. Assistant Mayor Tyler reveals to the public that Sarah is working to rid Gotham of the corruption at it's core. Tyler is, however, shot in the neck and dies on the spot. In the same building across the street, the same man puts away a shotgun. Sarah learns of his death and is visibly upset. She tells the GCPD to search all over for the culprit. Basil assigns himself and three others to search. Bruce takes Silver out to a restaurant where he sees Vicki there with another man. He tries to hide this from Silver, but she eventually looks and finds out. Bruce decides to make her jealous. He learns that the restaurant is having an open-dance night. He and Silver dance as Vicki sees them. She looks surprised. Bruce eventually talks to her. She asks him if he's dating Silver. He tells her yes and asks her about her boyfriend. However, she tells him that they're not actually dating. Vicki is having sex with him to get over Bruce. Bruce smiles and the two briefly kiss before separating. Maggie returns home to see Ryder looking at pictures of him and Jamie together. She apologizes for acting rude about him dating another guy and reveals that she used to date a girl in college. He talks about how they do have a lot in common and the two continue investigating. Basil and the three other cops search nearby buildings in range of the shot. They find nothing although they take notice of the building across the street that is known for the heavy presence of the Maroni mafia there. They learn that Don Maroni ordered a hit for a "largely political figure in Gotham". They visit Maroni, who tells them that he did not order anyone to kill Tyler. After the officers leave, Maroni tells his guards that no one gets to know that he killed Tyler himself. Gordon tells Barbara that her room is now off limits to anyone but him and the family. Barbara tells him that she is sorry for having sex but tells him that they were completely safe and she isn't pregnant. However, Barbara realizes that the last time she checked was a week ago. Gordon asks her if she has had sex with Dick in the past week. Barbara runs to the bathroom. Bruce and Silver return home where Vicki is waiting. Vicki tells Bruce that she's decided to take Bruce up on his offer and have sex. Silver is confused and Bruce insists he did not tell her anything like that. Vicki playfully laughs and strips down to her underwear. She makes out with Bruce, who begins to do it back. Silver leaves in tears as Vicki and Bruce strip down. Maggie and Ryder turn the murderer into the police and return home. The two discuss family and Maggie realizes she does want to have kids. Ryder asks if she wants to practice and the two have sex. The ending of the last episode is revealed to have taken place a week later where the Joker finally found Harley. It now picks up where it left off as The Joker finds Harley. Harley is making breakfast in a robe and Harvey walks out, in his underwear, implying they just had sex. Harvey takes out a gun and the Joker does the same as they both shoot at each other. Harley panics and jumps in front of the bullets. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Michael Cera as Geoff Tyler *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Katie Holmes as Silver St. Cloud Trivia *This episode achieved 11.76 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Tom Hardy, Maggie Geha, Robin Lord Taylor, Cory Michael Smith, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Benedict Samuel, Cillian Murphy, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, John Doman, and Thomas Haden Church do not appear in this episode as Dick Grayson, Bane, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler, Chris Allen, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Killer Croc, Carmine Falcone, and Cameron van Cleer. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 54% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 46 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Michael Cera, Jonathan Keltz and Katie Holmes as Geoff Tyler, Andrew Ryder and Silver St. Cloud, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.